Consequences against Corruption
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Milton Grimm got what's coming after the Legacy Day from the Thunder God Raiden? Note: Took placed after Mortal Kombat X's story ending... Note: Character Death and One-shot, no continuation...


It will not be a long story, but it's an idea of what I got out of my mind. It's not going to become a chapter story, but it's a one-shot between Mortal Kombat and Ever After High. This one took place after Mortal Kombat X's ending, but I didn't touch the game. I saw the walk-through of the gameplay and storyline, but it was very epic when I saw the gameplay through Theradbrad.

I haven't owned Ever After High or Mortal Kombat…

* * *

Consequences against Corruption

Raiden's POV

"Milton Grimm, your time is coming," I said in anger, but calm.

"Raiden, you aren't supposed to be here," Milton hesitated as he backed away.

I noticed the crack from the mirror, and I shook my head in shame. He's willing to go this far into contacting the corrupted villain, but I regretted not purified her when I had the chance. His corruption went a bit too far for the past centuries and he doesn't deserve immortality. If I had to go far in preventing the next generation forced to have a terrible fight. I decided to take the matters into my own hands in confronting him, but he tried to keep everything hidden from everyone. It including the truth of what's going on, but it got me envied since this world remained untouched by Shao Kung.

It's not like what it seemed from my prospective when they forced to do something from what their parents did. They have rights to follow their own path and the children forced to become villains or the heroes in the next story. History repeats from the next generations, but nobody is happy about what's going on. I sneaked into the world and witnessed the corruption, but I never expect that Giles Grimm forced to be a prison by his own brother.

Nobody detected that I was in disguise since I had a job to do with the Elder Gods since I didn't want to prevent the Earthrealm from invaded. It doesn't mean that Johnny and the others are the only ones to defend it. I saw everything from what's going on, but he's not making anything better. He made the heroes' children into spoiled ungraceful brats and focused more on the spoiled than the humble. I don't know who started the conflict between the Royal and Rebels, but I knew the Rebels' moral.

It's not the book who controlled everyone's fault, but it's him when I came before him. I heard the panicking at the background, but I made the door closed. I saw the truth before my eyes when one student ripped the page, but I questioned if it's tied to our destinies and the future. We didn't sign our Legacy away from this book, but it was by willpower.

"There was an opportunity missed when you abused your power and corrupted the generation. You forced the descendants of the villains to take a role like their parents, instead of not allowing them into follow on what they wanted. You lied to everyone and corrupted their heart into believing you… You are no Saint…"

"You are no honorable Saint since you caused Earthrealm…"

"I didn't cause it, and I knew the Shao Kung didn't violate the rules, but I wasn't aware Shinnok was behind the chaos," I argued back, "I had my honor and you don't… The Elder Gods aren't pleased for your action; there was an opportunity miss… Your time is up!"

"Time?" Milton said in anger as he was too stubborn for changed as he laughed, "I cannot die, remember? I refused to allow her to destroy everything from her corruption."

"Her corruption?" I said in anger, "You are disgusting when you refused to admit your mistake as you couldn't handle your own student from dominating the world. You thought it was better to shield her away and kept her hidden to avoid the consequences from the Elder Gods. She's corrupted, but corrupted by your education system…"

"No, it's her destiny to take a role as…"

"There's no destiny, and there's no role from reality," I said angered, "Your education system is as worse than Hogwarts and I was expecting change, but you didn't… The Elder Gods regretted it and I am here to correct their mistake…"

"Mistake?" he asked before I ended up using my fatality on him.

I didn't want to come to this, but they left me no choice. There was peace within the world, but it's just corruption and close minded as I electrocuted him until he turned into ashes. I looked at the Legacy Book and the Mirror, but it couldn't be done when the Evil Queen would have done the worst damage. It wasn't fair for her to suffer a terrible faith, but I didn't leave a choice.

"You have no choice," Giles said as he came out of the shadows, "There was…"

"Yes, I know," I said with disappointment when Giles wanted to make Milton realized from his prospective.

Sadly, Milton's life had to end since he carried on a prideful dictator and he confessed the truth. He didn't repent to the Elder Gods for what he had done, but his corruption left to the end. When I looked at the Legacy Book in the case as if it was a bible and I walked over to it. I opened the case and opened the pages, but it reacted very differently.

"Raiden…"

I looked through the pages when the past students signed their names, but I saw a few missing names. The Elder Gods and I knew something was off about it when Giles kept his distance, but the only ones were the Bella Sisters. Nobody was aware about this, but I looked through the pages and the Greek Gods were played as well. It includes Kratos when I shook my head as I questioned if the book caused corruption.

"Even you were played too," said a voice, but I looked around to see the book taunting me.

I reacted in anger as I saw my name on there and couldn't be ashamed of myself when I wasn't aware about it. I was calm, but inside that I felt betrayed when I wasn't aware Mitlon manipulated me as well. I didn't say a word when I closed the book.

"May nobody fell into corruption again," I said as I used my powers to destroy the book for good.

Giles nodded as I remained still, but there will be changes that Giles willing to do. Ever After High was going to function through Giles, but there was a warning that I hoped that he doesn't do. Even though, that I knew that he wouldn't allow others to gain a terrible fate, but there will be a suspicious. I wanted to leave, but the damage was done. I needed to keep an eye on Giles to make sure that nobody suspicious about Milton's death.

"Before you asked, I already closed down the camera system," Giles said, "After the incident, it will be fearful at first, but the news will come tomorrow. I don't want to ruin the Legacy Day, but my brother needed to realize on the consequences of his own action. It will take time until the end, but the only person who needed to open her eyes right now. It's Apple and a few others who were corrupted…"

I nodded.

"But I couldn't thank you enough for curing me!" Giles said as he smiled at me.

"It was my pleasure, Giles," Milton Grimm said, "or should I say?"

"Don't bring up my "true" name ever again since I already abused my powers from the past and I will not go back to my old ways," Giles replied to me.

I nodded.

"The councilors and the School Board knew of your action, but it doesn't mean that we are out just yet," Giles said, "We needed to inform about Grimm's death, but…"

I knew what he was saying, but I'm concerned about the evil queen since she was corrupted.

"I will have Scorpion sent her to the purification chamber since the mirror prison isn't a good idea to have her remain there," I said as I looked back at the mirror.

"Grimm, should have done this a long time ago since he won't live up to his mistake and selfishly thinks that his way is better," Giles said, "I thought it could heal injuries…"

"No, it's not that alone… It could purify a person if it's corrupted within," I added.

"Should I?" Giles said.

I shook my head and replied, "That won't be necessary, but I am already threatening them with a lawsuit against them. They agreed to my demand…"

"Oh, they don't if that you are a God," Giles replied.

"They will find out somehow or the others," I replied to him, "About the classes…"

"Well, Legacy Day cancelled, but it's wise to give them a month vacation to change the school around," Giles said, "Are you sure on what you are getting into…"

"I know what I'm getting into since this world had been in the dark and you don't know if the world will be invaded or not. I needed to make sure that things changed for the better, but it can't be secretive anymore. If there was a powerful enemy other than the Evil Queen, but they can't rely on the knights. There are some changes around here, but some people are willing to disapprove it. They can't be closed minded forever and some will have to accept others for what they are…"

Giles nodded as he looked his brother's remains, and he looked back at me. He took a deep breath when he looked at the Legacy Book destroyed and there was nobody disappearance. There will be backlashed against Raven Queen and some willing to question if it's tied to the Legacy Day. Some needed to relax from a long day, but some ended up realizing the truth of what the student pulled off.

"The truth is," I said saddened as I closed my eyes, "Nobody forced someone to become evil…"

"I agreed," Giles said as saddened, "But if it has to come to this, then I will accept it…"

"I think you needed your rest for now," I said and he agreed when he left.

I took a deep breath when I closed my eyes and informed the Elder Gods, "It had been done…"

"Well done, Raiden… Grimm had it coming a long time ago, but his own sins get the better of him…"

I heard the Elder Gods were a relief from the assassination of the former assassin, but why didn't sent Scorpion or Subzero do a job on the assassination? Why didn't they include them instead of me? It doesn't matter since the deed was done, but the school needed to change in the future.

"You will regret this," Evil Queen's voice said from the mirror.

I didn't say a word when I ended up ignoring her as I heard her screaming as she disappeared. I will give it sometime until she's purified and stable enough to regain back control of what Grimm tried to do. The recovery goes to also Wonderland since it needed a full repaired, but then I felt a changed in the mirror.

"What's going on?" Evil Queen said as she reacted when I felt the dark mist turned into something else, "I…"

I didn't see the Evil Queen's transformation, but I felt like I broken the curse from the book. I saw the mirror as I heard her crying from the mirror.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Evil Queen's voice said within the mirror.

"You were manipulated to follow orders by Milton Grimm, he's dead and the Legacy Book is destroyed," I said to her calmly, "But you are heavier damage by guilt… Scorpion will help you recover…"

I heard her crying with relief and sadness, but it was one step on recovering to prevent another incident from happened. The close minded needed to open their eyes from what was going on, but I will possibly give it a month for a full recovery.

 _A month later…_

As the results came when the students left for a long vacation, some ended up getting into their senses to follow their own path. Some were relief that they don't have to follow what other people expecting them to follow in their parents' footsteps. There were a few changes around Ever After High as I changed the classes with Giles' guidance. There was no shame in hiding their heritages and revealing it to the world, and some tried to hide the changes, but tried to cause trouble.

Daring Charming and a few Royals needed to break out of their prideful ways with Sonia Blade, but some ended up breaking out of it. Their parents don't seem to approve of it, but it was gradually catching on. They didn't take it hard when Giles Grimm informed them that Milton Grimm's passing and some tried to uncover the clues on what happened to the Legacy Book.

It took a while due to the judgement and prejudice is going on between the Royals and Rebels, but it died down after two weeks thanks to Kratos. Some were blind by Grimm's lies, but not realizing the truth. I couldn't say that I was disappointed for Milton's action when the knights came across a corpse related to Bella Sister. I couldn't forgive Grimm for trying to make them sign the Legacy Book and made a lie, saying that if they don't sign then they will disappear.

The news spread about the harsh truth of what was behind Ever After High when the students departed for a vacation. Giles got Old Man Winters to come forth to tell him about the Bella Sister, but I didn't realize that Old Man Winters force to cover it up.

It's a long road to recovery when the people refused to accept the truth and jumped into conclusion. They blamed it on Raven Queen, but they don't realize that they were being the fools. I'm not the Headmaster as I remained hidden and monitoring the world. Giles remained the Headmaster and kept everything in line, but some will not accept changing. I will give it time when I watched everything around, but some break out of their Royal's habits.

Everyone seemed to like the changes of the Ever After High, but others remained close minded. Some refused to accept the changes, but they tried to remain strong to follow their parents' footstep. Little did they know, they were very selfish when they are willing to get a "Happily Ever After" while someone else suffered. I sighed in sadness when I will have to wait patiently for them to change their heart, but if I have to take matters into my own hands than I will do it again. I'm not going to give them a terrible faith like Milton Grimm, but give a harsh reality of what's fantasy and reality…

 _Owari_

* * *

Man, this is one fanfiction that I haven't done this before, but I willing to do another short one involving FNAF and Ever After High. Well, the next one is possible Apple White getting a reality check on what's fantasy, selfish, and reality… Then again, thank you for reading the story if you have any suggestion for the short story.


End file.
